


Warmth of the Stars

by spring_moons



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Parent Thranduil, Sad, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_moons/pseuds/spring_moons
Summary: I was listening to sad music and this story just popped up. Quick break from the smut.





	

Thranduil slowly awoke, sitting up, and as his bedchamber faded into view, he let out a long, sad sigh and squeezed his eyes shut again. He didn't want to see what reminded him of her....especially not tonight. The wounds were still too painful, and he couldn't bear to even think about her. Raising a hand to his face, he pressed his fingertips to his eyelids in an effort to keep back tears, trying to swallow the painful lump in his throat.

He couldn't. A choked, deep-throated sob burst from his lips, and he gave up his fight, slumping and beginning to sob softly and quietly into his hands. He still remembered her scent, her embrace, her lovely smile. Her jingling laugh, the way she'd play with Legolas, dress billowing as she chased him through the garden.

His beautiful queen was gone, and she wasn't going to come back.

As he sat there, silvery blonde hair curtaining his face, he heard the sound of the door slowly opening and shutting, and the sound of little bare feet padding quietly across the wood towards the bed. He turned as his canopy was pushed aside by a small, pink hand, and was surprised to see Legolas standing there, large blue eyes worried. He didn't say anything, but hoisted his little body up into the huge bed and crawled over to Thranduil, pulling himself up into his lap and nestling up against him.

"Don't cry, ada..." Legolas finally whispered, reaching up and patting Thranduil's wet cheek.

Thranduil couldn't help but smile slightly, and he took Legolas's tiny pink hand and held it, rubbing his warm palm. Legolas continued to look at him, unwavering and worried, and didn't try to tug his hand away as Thranduil leaned forward and kissed his soft little fingertips.

"Oh, my little leaf....where would I be without you...." The Elvenking finally murmured, his voice thick with unshed tears. Legolas pulled his hand away and stood, one foot on one of Thranduil's thighs each, and wrapped his small arms around his father's neck, feeling as Thranduil's arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Lost." Legolas stated matter-of-factly, and Thranduil chuckled, burying his face in his son's neck, breathing in his warm, soft, baby smell.

"Aye...I would be incredibly lost."

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding each other, before Thranduil pulled away to see that Legolas had fallen asleep on his shoulder, pink lips parted, soft snores parting the silence. The Elvenking smiled gently, pulling Legolas close again ((careful not to interrupt his sleep)) and laid him down on one of the many pillows. As Legolas nestled into it and his finger drifted to his mouth, Thranduil fondly pulled the quilt over the sleeping toddler.

"Ah....here I am thinking, thinking I cannot love again....that I have lost everything...but I have my sweet child. How could I possibly forget....?" Thranduil murmured softly, reaching out and gently stroking one of the soft, rosy cheeks with a thumb, before he leaned forward and kissed his sleeping son's forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet little Legolas. May you walk with the stars tonight...."

*Many years later...*

He was crying again, for the first time in hundreds of years. Legolas could feel it, sense it, somehow. Sliding out of bed, he glided gracefully across the bedchamber floor, his pale night-gown flowing out behind him. Pushing open the door, he hurried silently and swiftly down the hall to his father's bedchamber door, careful to avoid the searching glances of the guards.

Reaching the door, he felt for the gold doorknob and turned it, sliding silently in and shutting it with a faint, 'click' behind him.

Sure enough, even though they were quiet, Legolas could hear faint, deep sobs from the bed, and felt his heart wrench. Hurrying across the floor and around the bed to the unoccupied side, he heard the crying trail off and a faint whisper of, "Legolas? Is that you?"

"Aye, adar, 'tis I...I thought you'd like some company...." Legolas replied softly, clambering up and, feeling like a toddler again, crawling across the blankets to the sitting form of his father. Thranduil let Legolas embrace him tightly, and after a moment, his arms too wrapped around the slender figure of his son.

"Oh, Legolas. You did not need to come..."

"Aye, I did! I simply cannot ignore you, adar...." Legolas protested into his father's broad, strong chest. "You need this, as much as you deny it."

Thranduil sighed and rested his chin on Legolas's head. Only his son would see this side of him, even though he wasn't entirely okay with it either.

But Legolas was sweet and stubborn, and although he did not like to admit it, Thranduil loved holding his son, even if he wasn't as small and cute as he once was.

"Ah, I suppose. But you know, Galion will have a heart attack when he finds your bed empty come morn, Legolas."

Legolas chuckled, pulling away from his father and tugging up some of the quilt, and, watching as Thranduil lowered himself down with a sigh, he flopped down beside him, tugging the blanket up over their bodies.

"Mm. Perhaps. But I don't think so." The young prince murmured, nestling up to his father and smiling triumphantly as the Elvenking grudgingly draped an arm around his shoulders. "I think he'll understand." Leaning forwards, he placed a soft kiss on Thranduil's nose and laid down, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, adar."

"Goodnight, _ion nin._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short and sweet story! I love little Legolas, hell, I love little kids! And imagining a warm, squishy little Elf baby makes me so happy~


End file.
